The Curse of Friendship Island
by sagebird
Summary: The famous ninja's crash into a desert island. With no way to get of because of a totally destroyed destiny's bounty (it is all Jay's fault), the ninja make do with what they can. Little do they know that the island is fully of mysterious, and sometimes fatal, surprises. With sensei gone, will their attitudes or the islands curse get them first?
1. Chapter 1

"Jay, this is all your fault", Kai exclaimed. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be stuck in this mess." Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"You let me steer this thing, Mr. Fire face".

"But when I said don't crash the ship, I was serious." The two ninjas bickered on the white sand of a beautiful beach. In fact, they were on an abandoned island next to the destiny's bounty. How they got there is a long story. But to put it lightly, it was all Jay's fault. He really doesn't know what it means to pilot a ship. Nya let him pilot it for a minute, and then when she came back, she realized the were falling, er, crashing into a random Island in the middle of nowhere. Anyway, the rest of the ninja were gathering wood to build a bon fire. Why they were doing this when they could have just used Kai's fire power is a mystery.

The island was again, beautiful. The island they battled the stone army on was nice, but this was even nicer. It had crystal clear water, exotic birds, and a variety of tropical trees and flowers. There were also brightly colored fish, but looked slightly toxic. It was getting dark, and Zane was working on repairs to the ship, but it was really ruined, most likely for good. Jay had done some pretty major damage, although eh didn't mean to. While Jay and Kai argued, as usual, on the sand, Lloyd strolled along the beach. "It sure is nice", he thought aloud. He picked up a good piece of drift wood and added it to his firewood bag. "But how are we going to get off?" Sensei Wu did not come with the ninja's this time. He was back, far away, in Ninjago City, most likely drinking his tea and doing what ever he likes to do. He was sometimes very, very mysterious.

Lloyd listened to the waves crashing. The wind was blowing his hair, and he faced the sunset. It was like a scene from a movie. He felt so powerful in this dramatic moment. He puffed out his chest and closed his eyes. He reached out his arm to the water, and started mutter cheesy lines from movies he had seen. "Um, Lloyd? Sorry to interrupt what ever you are doing, but she should get back, it's getting dark", said a voice next to him. Lloyd screamed and jumped into the air. "Nya", he gasped.

"You interrupted my dramatic movie moment", he whined. "How could you?" He flipped his hair and sashayed toward the boat. Nya face palmed. Sometimes she felt like the only sane person in the whole world.

"Boys", she muttered as she walked back to the boat.

When Lloyd and Nya got back to the broken ship, Jay had a face full of sand and Kai was sitting on him, eating some strange item. "What happened?" Nya and Lloyd both asked the same question.

"Both of their ego's", Zane called out from the ship.

"Okay, I guess I should have seen that coming. Kai, what are you eating?" Nya questioned the judgement of her brother a lot, especially when he eats random things.

"Honestly, I have no idea. It was like a fruit noodle meat thing. It smelled good, okay?" Lloyd facial expression went from bad to worse as he shook his head. "If you die from food poisoning, don't tell me I didn't tell you so", he said. Really, anyone should know that a fruit meat noodle thing you find on a desert island might be poisonous. Anyone should know that.

"Guys", Jay said with a mouthful of sand. "I have name for this island".

'And what is that, Jay" Lloyd said, almost tiredly. Sometimes he felt like he was the oldest. "Friendship Island".

"That's a weird name, and I am not really interested in why you decided that should be the island name, but I can roll with it", said Kai. The rest of them looked at Jay like he was a little kid.

"Well I will tell you why, whether you like it or not" , Jay said as he rubbed sand off his eyes.

"We are all in this together. We need to use teamwork and friendship to get off friendship island. And you are all my friends."

"Well said", whispered Cole. Jay got up and then demanded that they all form a island of friend ship group hug. So, on the dark beach, every one hugged, and then dug in tho the dinner that Zane had also prepared while fixing the ship at the same time. He was magic sometimes. "I promise it is better than Cole's Chili", Zane exclaimed. Every one laughed, but Cole. Cole scowled and dumped Zane's food into the fire. Zane just rolled his eyes and did the same to Cole. Oh, it never ended.

The ninjas felt calm and had a good first night friendship island, but what they didn't know is that tomorrow would be much, much, different.

Well, there is the first chapter! I wanted friendship island to be a funny story, so I hope you guys laughed! This one will be longer than my first one too. Poor Cole, he is always getting teased. Anyway, what will happen on friendship Island next? Please review, they help my writing and encourage me! Thank you!

-Jedimae10


	2. Chapter 2

The ninjas woke up on hot sand. It was early morning, and the bugs were biting. "Its. So. hot." Jay said as he crawled across the sand. "Oh no guys. What are we going to do with no water?" Jay was hyperventilating, but he really had no reason too. Oh him and his theatrics.

"Jay, if you haven't noticed, we have a whole kitchen part on the ship that is still in tact", Lloyd said, matter of factly.

"Know it all", Jay muttered under his breath. At this point most of the ninja were awake except for Cole, but he slept all the time so it was really no surprise. "I have an idea, Kai said.

"Lets drag him out into the water."

"Great idea", Jay screamed, barley being able to contain his excitement at the thought of pranks.

"Hey, just remember that if he tries to kill you afterward, you totally both deserve it. I am starting to think I'll be the only one getting off this island. I mean, Lloyd thinks he's in a movie, you two are always fighting, and Cole is always asleep. I guess Zane may make it, but I have my doubts about the rest of you", Nya said.

"I'll go on my merry way and pretend you did not just say that, Nya", Jay exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, and just shook her head.

Lloyd wasn't even paying attention. He didn't notice Cole strangling the others, and Jay throwing a coconut at his head and him passing out. His mind was wandering else where. He noticed what seemed to be an object sticking up in the sand a little ways away. Without the group noticing, he departed and walked along the shoreline. He brushed a palm branch out of the way a noticed that the object was a lever. "What the…?" There was only one way to find out what was there. Lloyd grasped the handle and puled. At first there was nothing, and then a large crunching sound was heard from beneath him. "Oops." Lloyd mentally slapped himself. Everyone knows that if you see a mysterious button or lever in a n good place, you DON'T pull it. Then, the sand in front of him disappeared and an opening appeared . Lloyd stood back and watched in horror and amazement at what just happened. Of course, since Lloyd obviously doesn't pay attention to what happens in movies, he jumped in without bothering to tell the others where he was going and what he had found. What Lloyd didn't realize was that the door closed behind him. He was secretly trapped.

It was pitch black, and it took a minute for Lloyds eyes to adjust. He doubted that this was another serpentine tomb, it was out of the question. Then he noticed drawings on the wall. "Strange", he whispered. He couldn't tell what the drawings were, but they seemed to be spiral designs of some sort. He brushed over the carvings with his fingers, but then found button. He pressed it because again, he has no regard to movie warnings. In front of him, the floor dropped again. "This island loves trapdoors." A spiral stair case shone below, and of course, he goes down it, and in to the dark unknown.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Nya was tending a very unconscious Cole. Kai had designed a time out chair zone for Jay since he was the one who knocked Cole out. Jay was hunched over in the sand cackling to himself. He was drawing pictures in the sand. Everyone just kept their distance from him, and that was probably a good thing.

"Hey, where did Lloyd go?" Kai looked around puzzled as to where the green ninja disappeared to.

"I haven't seen him, but that is because you guys have confined me in the time out zone", Jay spat.

"No one wants your opinion, and you totally deserved that."

"Yeah whatever. He had it coming".

"How? First you threw him in the water, and then you clock him in the head with a coconut!"

"He strangled me, you forgetful turtle. I want to hear no more of you, be gone scum". Kai just shook his head. What were they doing to do with him. Jay brushed more sand out of his face and he mimicked Kai's expression.

"Well, Nya, have you seen Lloyd", Kai asked, getting back on the topic, which was far more important than Jay's time out zone complaining.

"No, I haven't seen him all morning. It's almost noon though, so I'll start making some lunch. But it will be small because I think we should start rationing."

"Good thinking sis". So Zane and Nya went into the ship and looked for food. Kai guarded Cole from Jay, who was on all fours hissing at him from his timeout zone. Cole's eyes started to flutter open. He looked at Kai. "Kai? Is that you?"

"Yeah. How you feeling tough guy?"

"Like I want kill Jay. And my head hurts. But not that bad. I have a thirst for Jay's blood. Where is he?" Cole looked up and saw Jay growing at him, in a form looking somewhat spider-like, almost like one of Dareth's moves. "Oh you little half eaten soggy hotdog, you'll be sorry you were ever a ninja!" Cole screamed and leapt onto Jay. Jay was just gnashing his teeth like a hungry baby alligator, and Cole repetitively kicked him.

"I'll be sorry? You strangled me!"

"You want to go there?"

"Oh I'm going there, dude. I run this!" Nya and Zane watched from the deck, as Jay and Cole fought. They summersaulted over each other into the surf, and continued to wrestle.

"What a shame. Such talent is being wasted, over a coconut", Zane said.

"Yeah, it is pretty pathetic", Nya agreed. Kai laughed so hard he cried.

But all were oblivious to the faint roaring sound coming from the jungle, until it become very loud. They all turned their heads in surprise. Cole and Jay even stopped their battle. Jut then, they saw a blond head charging out of the jungle screaming at the top of his lungs. "RUN!" It was Lloyd. He was scratched up, and his clothes were ripped.

"Whoa man, What happened", Kai call out.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST RUN!" So, in a flash, everyone followed Lloyd at full sprint down the beach, away from the crazy roaring sound, that seemed to be getting louder and louder.

There is chapter two! I hope you guys liked it. What is the mysterious roaring sound? What did Lloyd do? You'll find out next…Please review! Tell me what you guys think! :) Well, thats all for now!

-jedimae10


	3. Chapter 3

"Lloyd what did you do", shrieked Nya as they ran from, well, something.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW", he continued to shout.

"That really doesn't help!" Of course, from any random persons point of view, this display of the ninjas running down the beach would scar them for life. On the left of the group, we have Zane. He was running a bit awkwardly, who knows why. Next of him we have Kai, who was hunched over as he ran, he was saying something about his stomach. Then Nya, who was a very determined runner but her facial expression represented a person who had just eaten a very sour lemon. Lloyd led the group but he was more so skipping then running. Then next to him we have Cole, who while in the process of running was also in a full on fistfight with Jay, who was on the the right side. Yes, it was a very weird scenario. However, the noise was dying down a bit, until it was more so a whisper in the breeze.

"I think we lost it, whatever it was", panted Zane as they stopped their dramatic sprint.

"I am dying. You guys…save yourselves. I cant make it any further", said Jay a he collapsed.

"Yes!" Cole immediately regretted his decision, as Jay, if he had it in him, would have surely maimed him.

"Jay, if you haven't noticed, we have stopped running", said Nya.

"No, stop it with you trickery. I see the lies, Nya. Just because I am weakened doesn't mean I don't sense that we are still running." Jay was not dying, but he was totally out of it. And when I say out of it, I mean it.

"Just leave him alone for now, I, um, maybe he's just tired", Cole whispered to the others. They all nodded.

"I guess we can head back now".

"Wait guys", said Lloyd. The sun was setting and it was his movie moment time.

"I need to do my thing", he called from the waves. Everyone else stayed down in the sand and and watched Lloyd in the water. Lloyd was currently submerged, and then he rose. He was soaking, and then he flipped his wet hair out of his face. He run a had though it dramatically, and then stood up strait and walked really really slowly to the shore. If there were any fangirls around, they would pass out and melt. I do not kid. "Okay Lloyd. I think you should stop now. It's a little weird." Zane called out.

"Nonsense. The ladies love it", he said in a really low whisper. Then from the shore he began to make really weird poses and then pretend to sign imaginary fangirls autographs and pose with them in pictures.

"Um, Lloyd, hate to break it to you but here are no girls around." But Lloyd was oblivious. Then, after doing a twirl, he fell facedown into the wet sand. He didn't get up.

"I say we leave both of them", muttered Kai.

"My stomach hurts, we must get back."

"I'm with him. This is all Lloyd's fault. They brought this upon themselves", agreed Cole. So Zane, Kai, and Cole tuned to leave. Just then they noticed Nya was missing.

"Oh not again", said Zane. But they looked up at a figure way ahead of them, walking in the direction of the camp. She obviously couldn't take the immature boys any longer. I don't blame her.

The four of them reached camp after dark, not really caring about their unconscious friends. They all fell asleep.

The next morning

The ninjas again woke up on hot sand. Zane was already up making breakfast with some mangoes he had found in the jungle. Nya stretched and rose. She looked out into the water and noticed something lying at the shoreline. It was a person. "Oh my…" She ran down and flipped the person on their back. It was Lloyd. He must have been carried out by the tide when he dropped, for who knows why. They really shouldn't have left them, who knows what Jay got himself into. He shook him.

"Lloyd, wake up." No response. Was he even breathing? The rest of the ninja noticed this, and rushed down to help. "Oh man", said Kai.

"Wait, where is Jay?" Nya shrugged. Then Lloyd began to speak, but he was asleep.

"Eleanor", He moaned. The ninja all looked at each other. What was he talking about?

"Eleanor, I am sorry that I forgot to give you pizza. It feels like the fishy. I dropped it into the fish too."

"Um, Lloyd? Wake up, your dreaming", Zane said. Then Lloyd eyes oped and he gurgled up water.

"AHH", he yelled.

"What happened?" Lloyd looked around confused.

"You fell asleep in the waves last night, and I guess you drifted here overnight when the tide rolled out, but how you didn't drown is a mystery."

"Wait a minute", he murmured.

"You guys just left me asleep in the waves? What the heck is wrong with you guys?" They all just shrugged. Honestly they were fed up with with Lloyd be cause he awakened some weird island demon. "You were being really weird, so we just left you and Jay."

"Wait, You guys left Jay?"

"Um, he was having a Jay moment, so we decided it was best if we let him be. Anyway. you don't seem to have any major problems, so just take it easy. Oh, we still need to know what happened to you when you were gone, by the way", said Nya. Lloyd nodded.

"Lets find Jay first, I want everyone to be here when I explain, Okay?"

"Sounds good", all of the ninjas agreed. Now its time to find Jay…

Chapter three! I Hope you guys laughed and enjoyed this, it was fun to write. Well, i really have nothing else to say, but if you guys are into star wars, I am planning on writing a star wars story, so that may be up later in the week. Thanks and please review! :)

-Jedimae10


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Jay was harder than they thought. He wasn't where they left him the night before. "Oh, we never should have left him", mumbled Nya.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm saying this, but even I miss him", agreed Cole.

"Look, we have have only searched the beach, maybe we should search the jungle too", said Zane. They all nodded, so into the jungle they went.

It was about an hour into searching the jungle when they heard a noise. It sounded like a cry, in a way. "Hello?" Zane called out but only got the chatter of birds in response. Just then they heard a groan. Everyone froze. The groan got louder and louder, and it seemed to be coming from the trees. "What was that?" Cole was getting very scared.

"I don't know", replied Lloyd.

"Wait a minute, Lloyd. You really ned to tell us what went on in that temple", said Nya in a harsh tone.

"I will, I will."

"And one more thing. You've been acting really, really strange. I mean, last night you were doing weird stuff and imagining people, and then you pass out. Were you hurt at all?"

"I dunno". His speech was kind of slow, too. Zane decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Lloyd", he began.

"Your clothes are ripped and your going crazy. Maybe it is best if someone takes you back to camp to tend to you. You are in no shape to come with us." Lloyd wasn't even listening. he began to sway, and soon he was on the ground.

"I'll take him back", said Nya. "Lloyd get up. Now." Lloyd rolled on his back. He started to say something.

"It is a cow. In the fishy".

"Okay, we really need to get him back. He's going crazy.  
"I-I'm not crazy. I'm telling the truth. It is a cow demon. It lives in the fishy. Beware." With that, Lloyd passed out, and maybe that was a good thing.

Nya practically dragged Lloyd back to camp, and then she realized something. In the morning when she found him, he mentioned something about a girl, Eleanor, and fishy, whatever that was. "Lloyd, what exactly is fishy?" he didn't answer. In fact, Lloyd was lying down on the sheets dragged from their bed rooms on the ship. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. His breathing was also shallow. Uh oh. "Lloyd?" She shook him with force but he wasn't responding. The she saw something, very, very bad. Blood oozed out his shirt, most likely from a wound. Nya lifted up his shirt and gasped. One, he wasn't lying when he said he had a six pack, and two, there was a giant slash across his chest. "Ouch". She ran to the Bounty and got some med kit, and tended to his wounds. But where did the injury come from?

Meanwhile in the jungle, they weren't getting any luck. The groaning tree sound had disappeared, and they were not getting any clues as to where Jay may be. Then Kai felt something under his foot. "Hey guys! Look!" On the dirt, was foot print, more like a hoof. It was almost like a cow, wait, no, multiple cows had stampeded through. There were branches on the ground, and things had obviously been broken. "Follow the footprints", Said Zane.

"They may lead us somewhere". So, they followed the hoof prints of what they believed to be island cows or whatever.

It was getting very hot by late afternoon in the dense jungle, moral was low and Kai's stomach pains were not helping. "Guys", he moaned.

"I think the fruit noodle meat thing is making a comeback", he said, and then ran to a nearby bush and threw up.

"Oh great", Cole mumbled.

"Kai, are you going to", but Zane never got to finish his sentence. A very loud rumble was heard, and many birds flew rom the trees in terror.

"Uh Oh". Then, a ways ahead, trees begin to fall down, and they were coming this way, like dominos.

"RUN". But before they could run two feet, they were surrounded, by…cows. At least fifty cows were on the scene, and they seemed to be very angry.

"Uh, what now?" Kai had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"I mean, they're just cows, right?" This seemed to make the cows very mad, and they began to circle in on them.

"I think its too late to run", said Zane.

"Yeah, we've noticed."

"It looks like the cows are trying to take us somewhere", whispered Kai in astonishment."

"Kai, I don't think the cows want to take us somewhere". However, three of the cows bent over, like they were asking, or telling, the ninja to ride them. Cole didn't think and just hopped on so the rest of the ninja did as well.

"They may be taking us to there main pasture or camp, to see their leader, I think", said Zane.

"They seem very smart".

So, while poor Nya was all alone on the beach tending to a injured and slightly crazy Lloyd, Zane, Cole, and Kai rode an army of friendship island don cows to their tribe, leader. Little did they know who the demon cow island tribe leader thing was…

There is chapter four! Who is the cow leader? We'll see..Anyway, this chapter was a pretty fun to write, so I hope you guys had some good laughs. My spring break is over tomorrow, so I may not be able to update as much, but I will still update at least every other day. Well, like I said before, I think I am planning to write a star wars fanfic so if you guys like star wars, then please check it out. Please review my story and have a good night :)

-Jedimae10


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting very late and Nya was a bit worried. I take that back, she was very worried. The others still weren't back yet, and Lloyd was losing a lot of blood. She was bit hungry herself, but she had to worry about Lloyd. He would occasionally murmur something, but she couldn't understand him. The wound seemed pretty deep, and she didn't know that much about medicine. She turned and faced the waves. The past two days had flown by, and she was still in shock that they were stranded. She needed to start thinking longterm. What would happen to them. Nya was pretty sure the boys weren't focusing on that problem. As far as she could tell, unless someone magically knew where they were, which no one does, they'd be stuck there for a long, long time. Would they die? The future was clouded. But Nya's biggest question of all was…how one earth did Jay come up with the name Friendship Island? It was almost funny because the the time on the island she'd spent so far had been anything but friendly. Nya pick up a shell and put it against her ear, seeing if she could hear the ocean, like people said. But what she heard took he by surprise. "Nya?" The shell was talking to her. Wait, never mind , that's Lloyd.  
"Oh, sleeping beauty is awake", she said to herself.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Nya grimaced. Sometimes she felt like the boy's nanny. Nya walked back up to him and sat down.

"Whats up?" Lloyd was sitting up now, and the bleeding stooped.

"I request some thing to eat, my stomach yearns for the taste of flesh-I mean- food. Thats right. I want food, not, heh, flesh. That would be, um, weird." Nya didn't even want to know. Nya rolled her eyes.

"Then what do you want to eat?"

"Food".

"Yeah I know that, but what type."

"Grapes". That was a little odd, but she didn't mind.

"I'll go see if we have them. Hold on". Nya strolled back to the ship and hopped aboard. She walked into the dining area. They still had grapes. Hopefully this would substitute for flesh.

Dusk was here, and the muggy jungle was unforgiving. Especially if you were a ninja supposedly taken hostage by a tribe of smelly and angry desert island cows. They had been riding the animals for what seemed to be hours. "Seriously, I still have no idea whats going on", Said Kai.

"Patience. The cows may lead us somewhere", replied Zane.

"And how would you know?"

"It is the same instinct I had when I followed the falcon for the first time. Just trust me." Kai sighed. Just then the Cows came to a halt. Cole woke up from his nap, and yes, he fell asleep on the cow. But doesn't he fall asleep anywhere though?

The ninja looked around. They couldn't see anything significant. But then Cole saw something.  
"They stopped because they are single file going down a steep ramp, into the ground!" He was right. Soon the ninjas were in an underground chamber, the size of a football field. The walls were cream colored, almost marble -like, with gold decorations, and murals and paintings of the demon cows were on the ceiling. But the oddest part was..wait! Is that Jay? At the end of the chamber, there was a throne, adored with the prettiest of tropical fruits and flowers. However, the person sitting in the throne, surrounded by worshiping cows, was Jay. He had tribal colors on his face and was sipping coconut milk. He looked up at the ninja, and the cows guard him furiously. then the cows in the room began to whisper.

Wait. Whisper? I guess they can talk. "Silence", Jay yelled out to the cows.

"Octavio, what do you have for me?" Jay's voice held total authority . The leader cow stepped froward and he talked. He SPOKE. Kai was beyond amazement.

"My lord, we have found, er, visitors. The were found by the south end off the island. What do you wish their fate to be?"

"Ooh", a cow in the crowd said. "We should feast off of them", he, or she, said in a cackle.

"Nonsense, Alastair. We must respect out guests. As for you", he said, pointing to Octavio. "I want them up here for questioning." the ninjas looked at each other. Jay had become the evil demon cow ruler. Wow. That was kind of sad.

"Jay", Cole started. "What the heck has gotten into you? since when were you the ruer of the cows?" Jay rolled off his throne and held a staff. He walked funny as he approached them. was he tuning into a cow?

"The night you so rudely left me, I was taken by the nightly cow patrol, and I was bitten. They hold a special curse that turns their victims, that they bite, into cows like them. Of course, they weren't always cows. They were part of a sailing ship from long ago, stranded on this island, and they found treasure, but there was a curse. The curse one by one, turned all of the sailors into cows. And if you get bitten by one of my minions, er, I mean, cows, your transformation into a cow begins. And there is a cure, in the beautiful flower, that's name is too hard to remember, and it only grows on this island. There is only one left, and because cows have no opposable thumbs, the flower is very hard to get. My cows have yet to get it. We have kidnapped you because you are our only hope at survival! Help us! bring us the antidote!" The cows in the room cheered, or mooed, whatever you want. Jay was standing and he looked very regal, his hand outstretched to the ninja, almost pleading.

"We will do it", replied Zane, to Jay's interesting speech. Cole eyes shot up. He, of coarse was asleep again

"What? Zane are you mad?"

"Slightly, and wait a minute. I think Lloyd must have been bitten my a cow demon thing, because he has been crazy too."

"Oh, way to go! Know can we please get this over with?" Kai was loosing his patience.

"Jay, we'll do it, but what is this flower like?"

"Ahh, I am pleased you asked. It is blue flower with coral and turquoise in the middle. It is difficult to miss. Now go, avenge me brothers, and perhaps I'll forgive you", yelled Jay.

"Okay then", whispered cole. The cows they were riding on turned and led them back to the door of the chamber. They then knocked them off with a swish and the ninja were on the ramp. Time to get the flower.

Chapter five! sorry for the late update, but I hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, they make my day! If you guys have any plot ideas, let me know in the reviews! Also, let me know if you guys like star wars, because I'm having trouble finding an idea for my star wars story. Well, thats all for now, so please review and have an awesome day!

-Jedimae10


End file.
